fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher "Nightswift"
'Commander Christopher "Nightswift" A258 '''was a Spartan III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attatched to Special Warfare Group Three and is revealed to be a secret and long-lost brother of Carter-A259. Chris was the Commando Leader of Reclaimer Team, a team of Spartans who fought during the war against the Covenant Culdon Biography Childhood and Early Career Chris was born in Durban, Biko on August 28th, 2520. He, like his brother Carter A259 were conscripted into the SPARTAN-III program's Alpha Company and, for some time, he became the leader of Reclaimer Team. Unfortunately, Carter never knew about his brother and thus, his brother and Carter never met. During when the battle of Installation 010 started, he was assigned to lead Reclaimer team, and like the rest of Reclaimer Team, the team was assigned to find another Installation and to claim it for the UNSC itself. Chris had tried best in difficult situations to earn the loyalty of his teammates (like Carter had did with Noble Team). He, Carter and Catherine-B230 were the survivors of the Orginal team, and share a close bonding together as a result. War of the Culdon Coming Soon Death During the battle of the Canyon's Citadel, Chris, along with Reclaimmer 113 and Alex were holding off the forces of the Covenant Culdon and the L.U.R.Ks, in which Reclaimer 113 taking care off. During the defense of the Citadel, one of the UNSC's piloted pelicans took care of the Culdon forces by gunning them down with the pelican's turret, however not knowing behind, Chris was attacked by an Infected Spartan-form L.U.R.K by bitting Chris in the neck and after killing the L.U.R.K, caused Chris to occur a lot of blood loss and soon, he ordered 113 his last words to kill him in order from him preventing from re-animation and thus, Reclaimer kills Chris and afterwards, burns Chris' body as a honor. After the destruction of Installation 010, a memorial for all of the deceased members of Reclaimer Team occured on August 13th, 2553, as they make this announcement in honor of their work during the battle, ''Reclaimer Team did what they had to do. Although havint to go through a lot, surviving from shots by Covenant Culdon soldiers and, what we now call "L.U.R.K"'s role of re-animation, it's my honor to announce that these soldiers shall rest in peace, and to have a monument for them... for the work we done. "We have not seen the Covenant Culdon for a while, and we believe that L.U.R.K was extinct during the battle, no matter what, Reclaimer Team is just like Noble Team, they did what they have to do during the battle.... but like Noble, Reclaimer is a momument to all of your sins" Traits and Personality Like Carter, Chris is described as charismatic and reassuring, as well as a born leader, inspiring confidence in those under his command. He is said to be cool under pressure, with a major focus, even while maintaining adaptability and flexibility. Chris is also noted as being capable of interacting with non-SPARTAN personnel effectively and efficiently with low-to-no expected stress issues, and is said to be at his best while building a team As Reclaimer Team's commander, his defining trait is his desire to bring his people back alive, but he knows the challenge of losing members of his command. Weapons and Equipment Carter had used a lot of Weapons and Equipment during the Battle. His main primary weapon is a Assault Rifle, most commonly used in battle but not every battle. His DMR is secondary weapon as well, used mainly to get headshots on every enemy that he finds in his path. During the battle of BXR Unearthed, he used a Spartan Laser from an Ordance Drop on two Wraiths as a double kill (for himself). In the Battle of 010 Foregrounds, Chris had used a Shotgun and a Rocket Launcher on some enemies, most of them were eliminated fast, but more reinforcements had came on the Foregrounds. Category:Spartans Category:Reclaimer Team Category:Alex Lioce Category:Spartan-IIIs